1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to an LED fluorescent lamp which is suitable for use, instead of a typical fluorescent lamp, with a fluorescent lamp ballast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the improvement of the optical efficiency of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which has been previously used as low-power indicator lights, the range of application of LEDs has gradually widened. LEDs, unlike other light sources, do not contain mercury and are thus deemed as environment-friendly light sources. Therefore, LEDs have recently come into the limelight as next-generation light sources for mobile terminals, liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs, or automobiles. Accordingly, incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps, which have been used as major light sources for the past hundred years, are rapidly being replaced by LEDs.
LED lamps can directly replace incandescent lamps such as E26 base lamps. However, in order to replace existing fluorescent lamps with LED lamps, it is necessary to change lamp fixtures or to additionally install a power supply exclusive for LED lamps. Thus, LED fluorescent lamps have not yet been widely distributed.